1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the assembling of electrical circuitry and more particularly to the installation of electrical connections between selected post terminals of a wire-wrapped back plane.
2. Prior Art
The back plane to which the present invention particularly applies is generally provided with a plurality of plug-in type modules mounted in a frame, one side of the back plane and modules being provided with symetrically arranged receptacles for receiving the flatted or planar terminals of printed circuit cards, and the other side of the back plane and modules being provided with a plurality of integrally formed post terminals which are variously interconnected by wires the ends of which have been wrapped therearound by means of automatic wire-wrapping equipment.
Whenever such a wire-wrapped back plane located at a remote point or on a users premises required modification, such as to accommodate a new or changed feature of the electronic circuitry of which the back plane formed a part, it was heretofore necessary either to ship the back plane to a production facility or to a well-equipped modification center for the incorporation of the required wiring changes, or to send a highly skilled technician to the users premises for the manual and laborious incorporation of such changes, the first named alternative normally entailing considerable expense, delays, and interruptions in service to the user, and the last named alternative being particularly susceptible to error by reason of the extreme difficulty of locating and identifying the precise post terminals to be interconnected.